


Moment's silence

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Itama's thoughts as he loses himself among the stars.





	Moment's silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Have this. It's short and it was prompted by puzzleshipper as well. 
> 
> Moment's silence is a song by Hozier

There's something eerie in the silence of the night that Itama always enjoys. When everyone's asleep and the world around him seems to have come to a stop and the stars are the only witnesses above him, accompanied with the beautiful Moon. In moments like these, all Itama can do is look up at the stars and lose himself among them. And he does, his back held by the wall behind him and his body relaxes and he wants to close his eyes but he can't.  
  
The pleasure rushing through his body is raw and intense. More than it ever was before and for an instant, Itama can't help wondering if it comes from the alcohol in his system or the situation itself only. But he doesn't care. Why would he care? He's too light in the head to think of it for too long, to focus on anything but the sensation cruising through his veins. He wants this to last forever but he knows he doesn't have enough stamina for it.  
  
And he looks down as he chokes, because there's a sight even better than the night sky around his feet and his eyes lock with Izuna's sharingan as Izuna won't stop staring at him. His lips come and go around his cock, smoothly because of his saliva, the tip of his hair tickles where his thighs are naked, his pants pooling around his ankles.  
  
Izuna is gorgeous with his lips around his cock, he thinks as he comes and pearls of white semen land on his beautiful face. Izuna doesn't care, he never does.  
  
“I love you,” Itama says and Izuna kisses his thigh, leaning against his leg as if he's the one in need of support at the moment.  
  
“Peace is impossible,” Izuna speaks after a while and his voice is hoarse. “But we can run away together. Never come back.”  
  
Itama looks up at the stars again. “I'll create peace. For you.”  
  
And he does.


End file.
